kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ochaco Uraraka
(MHA Universe)}}Ochaco Uraraka is one of Izuku's best friends, as well one of the main protagonists of Kamen Rider Deku. Coming from a poor family, she's a bubbly and friendly girl that wants to become a hero, so she can earn money and make her parents life easier. Using the Zero Gravity QuirkChanger and the Hero Driver, she transforms into Kamen Rider Uravity , the tertiary Rider of the series. History She comes from a poor, but working family. When she was a little girl, she had one wish: Be a hero, so she can earn money and make her parents life more easier. After entering the U.A. High School, she joins Class 1-A where she meets her best friends, including , (She meet them during the Entrance Exam), Tsuyu Asui, and others. Much later after the events of the Shie Hassaikai Arc and during the events of the series, she becomes Kamen Rider Uravity to protect the innocent people from the Nomus and Villains, and become a heroine. Personality Ochaco is a bubbly, kind-hearted and cute girl that acts and sees everything with a positive view or reaction, and like her friend Izuku, she's helpful to her friends and every person that she mets, including those who actually need help, she'll be always there to protect them. Because she's from a poor households, she's always excited or hyperactive if she sees new things in her way or in any place. Powers and Abilities * Zero Gravity :''' This Quirk allows Ochaco to control gravity, which is activated upon touching solid things with the pads on her fingertips. Through Zero Gravity, Ochaco can make anything solid float in mid-air as long as they are within the weight limit of her Quirk, which is around three tons. However, there's also a weakness, the more objects she has under the influence of her Quirk, the more she will struggle to keep them afloat. Continued strain causes her to be sick, to the point of vomiting. Forms . It appears during her henshin sequence into Kamen Rider Uravity, before the armor parts attaches to the suit. Appearances: Deku Episodes 1-13, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, 14-18, 20-22 - Zero Gravity= Kamen Rider Uravity Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 156cm *'Rider Weight': 26 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 5.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. Ochaco transforms into Kamen Rider Uravity by inserting the Zero Gravity QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his stats are a bit powerful than Deku, surpassing his punching and kicking by a little bit, while her speed is the same as the aforementioned Rider, and her jumping height is higher. Unfortunately, she loses to Kacchan on stats. Her weapon in this form is the Uravity GraviRod , a rod that serves to perform mid-range attacks to the enemy Her finisher in this form is: *' ' : First, she uses her Zero Gravity Quirk to make the enemy float. After this, she jumps and performs a Roundhouse Kick into her oponent. Appearances: Deku Episodes 3-13, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, 14-18, 21-22 - Dragon= Kamen Rider Uravity Dragoon Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 156cm *'Rider Weight': 42 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.75 sec. *'Maximum Flying Height': 150 m. *'Maximum Flying Speed': 100 m. per 0.50 sec. Dragoon Hero Form is Uravity's second main form based on Ryukyu, accessed by inserting the Dragon QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, her stats are increased by a couple of margins, with her jumping weight and running speed being higher than the other riders, but putting her in par with Darkness, as well having the ability to fly using special dragon wings called the RyuHane , as well two powerful claws called the RyuTsume . Her finisher in this form is: * : A powerful slash using her Ryutsume's, while she performs a 360° spin towards her enemy, attacking every corner. Appearances: Deku Episodes 15-16, 20 }} Equipment Devices * Hero Driver - Transformation device * QuirkChangers - Transformation trinkets Weapons * Uravity GraviRod - Uravity's personal weapon in her Rider form. Vehicles * U.A. Crosser - Uravity's Rider Machine Behind the Scenes Ochaco is voiced by Ayane Sakura . As Kamen Rider Uravity, her suit actor is Satoshi Fujita . Notes * Kamen Rider Uravity is the first female Rider to be introduced in the , as well the first rider to be the tertiary rider of a series. ** However, she was predated by as the first female Rider to debut in the Reiwa era, however, Uravity remains to be the first female Rider in the Reiwa era. *She's the first female Rider: ** to be associated to the color pink, since her hero costume and her Rider form have light pink and hot pink details. ** with more than one in-series form, as all those prior to her have had only one default form discounting mid-transformation forms like 's Arms-less state. * She's the sixth (seventh if you count Zi-O's visor and suit accents) Rider to have a pink or magenta color scheme, preceded by , , , and . * Uravity's helmet bears a little resemblance to and the 's helmets. *Her ability to manipulate gravity echoes Kamen Rider OOO's Sagohzo Combo, since both riders use gravity. *Her astronaut motif is similar to , and . Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Deku Category:Heroines Category:Female Riders Category:Female Characters Category:Deku Riders Category:Support Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders